Sundabar Vale
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = yes | bodies of water = yes | forests = yes | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Sundabar Vale was a large river valley of the Silver Marches. Geography Sundabar Vale was the part of the region of Old Delzoun that lay south of the Rauvin Mountains. The Nether Mountains were its southern border. In the east, the valley joined with Adbar Run at the Fork. In the west, it joined with the Cold Vale in the Moonlands. Description Sundabar Vale was a large bowl almost 60 miles in diameter, surrounded by a ring of mountains. The River Rauvin began in the Rauvin Mountains and flowed through the Vale, resulting in fertile farmlands, which fed the cities of the Silver Marches. The valley was one of the most populated regions of the Marches, especially within the vicinity of Sundabar. It contained many settlements and small keeps, though they thinned out as one traveled east along the Fork Road, and few were located west of the river. The weather in the valley was warmer than some of the surrounding regions of the Marches, but the land was also plagued with heavy fogs. Notable Locations ; Auvandell : This small town at the west of the valley was located near an ancient dwarven watchtower from the time of Delzoun. ; Deadsnows : This settlement was more than twelve miles away from any others in the valley. ; Newfort : This frontier hamlet was fifteen miles from Sundabar. ; Sundabar : The "Fortress City", this former dwarven citadel was one of the great cities of the Silver Marches. Appendix References Category:Valleys Category:Locations in Old Delzoun Category:Locations in Luruar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril